This invention relates to a hydraulic cable puller adapted for pulling long lengths of cable, for example, electrical power, communication or fiber optic cable, through long lengths of underground conduit. Prior art cable pullers generally use pneumatic systems that are limited in the length of cable that can be successfully pulled through underground conduit. Techniques vary depending on the length of the conduit through which the cable must be pulled, and can include using vacuum to pull a “mouse” attached to a lightweight cord through the conduit to which is then attached a heavier rope which is pulled through the conduit, and finally to which the cable is attached for being pulled through the conduit. In other applications, fish tapes can be used as an initial pass through the conduit. Lubricants, such as gels or viscous coatings, are sometimes used to ease the passage of the cable through the conduit.
Known methods of pulling cable, especially long lengths of heavy cable, are expensive and inefficient. Typical pneumatic systems do not have sufficient power to pull cable through long lengths of conduit, leading to snags, broken cable or blockages. Most construction crews use excavators on sites where cables must be pulled, for example, along highways or in subdivisions. There exists a need for a compact, efficient, effective and inexpensive way to pull long lengths of heavy cable through underground conduit. The invention described in this application allows an on-site excavator to be quickly converted to a hydraulic cable puller, eliminating the need for a cumbersome and expensive wire pulling trailer.